


Realization

by Severina



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Community: beware_walkers, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s later that the connection smacks him in the back of the skull, like a two-by-four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 105  
> Prompt: Bludgeon  
> Written for LJ's beware_walkers community. Daryl/Glenn pre-slash.

Daryl huffs but drops the body where the kid says, pushes aside the feeling of déjà vu to concentrate on practicalities.

It’s later that the connection smacks him in the back of the skull, like a two-by-four.

He remembers pushing some new kid around, a few days after school started, catching Mary’s disapproving gaze across the parking lot and making his friends stop, the kid already a mess by then, blood on his shirt. Remembers not being able to meet her eyes for weeks after, then carving a bird for her out of pure white ash, Merle’s taunts and nicks on his fingers. Mary smiling when he held her awkward in his arms at the dance, stumbling over his two left feet.

She made him want to be stronger. Kinder. _Better_. He wanted to make her proud.

Now he watches Glenn walk across the camp. Well, he thinks. Well, _shit_.


End file.
